The Legend of The Gobblewonker
The Legend of The Gobblewonker - jest to drugi odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu animowanego Wodogrzmoty Małe. Został wyreżyserowany przez Johna Aoshimę i napisany przez Alexa Hircsha i Michaela Riandę. Fabuła thumb|left|Mabel zachowała pamiątkę po krasnoludach. Dipper i Mabel jedzą śniadanie w kuchni bawiąc się butelkami. W końcu Dipper natrafia na reklamę konkursu fotograficznego "Potwór Miesiąca". Wtedy do pokoju wchodzi Stanek i ogłasza dzieciom że dzisiaj jest Dzień Dziadka i zamierza spędzić z dziećmi czas. Bliźniaki są negatywnie nastawieni na spędzanie czasu z wujem, przez którego trafili do więzienia za przerabianie banknotów. Wuj proponuje im jazdę samochodem ze szmatkami na oczach, na co dzieci reagują entuzjastycznie. Gdy samochód się zatrzymał, wuj pokazuje im jezioro. Okazuje się, że sezon łowienia ryb właśnie się rozpoczął. Zjechały się takie osoby jak Toby Nieustępliwy, Leniwa Klucha i rodzina Corduroy. Wuj zrobił dzieciom kapelusze i kupił książkę z dowcipami specjalnie na tę okazję. Dipper i Mabel próbują się wymigać. thumb|Marzenia Dippera Na ich szczęście Wszystko psuje Stary McGucket, lokalny świr, którego uspokaja własny syn - Strażnik Jeziora w Gravity Falls. McGucket mówi ludziom że widział potwora morskiego. Prowadzi zainteresowanych na pomost, gdzie widoczna jest łódka przepołowiona wielkimi zębami. Opowiada im także że potwór uciekł na Wyspę Groźną Jak Nic. Nikt mu nie wierzy i wszyscy go wyśmiewają. Smutny starzec odchodzi. Rodzeństwo przypomina sobie o konkursie. Mabel zaczyna marzyć o kuli dla chomika rozmiarów człowieka, a Dipper o sławie. Jednak wuj nie zamierza płynąć na Wyspę. Wtedy przypływa Soos z którym dzieci zabierają się na wyspę. Stan jest zły na rodzinę i zaczyna sam łowić ryby. W tym samym czasie Dipper omawia z resztą załogi plan działania. Mówi Mabel i Soosowi, że ma kilkanaście aparatów jednorazowych i mianuje się na kapitana, nie podoba się to Mabel, która chce być współkapitanem. Chłopiec nie pozwala, ale gdy jego siostra wyrzuca aparat do morza, zgadza się. thumb|left|Bobry na tamie Patrząc na zabawę siostrzeńców z obcym facetem, Stan mówi do siebie. W końcu zauważa dwoje ludzi w jednej łódce. Przypływa do nich i zauważa mężczyznę i kobietę. Facet stara się jej oświadczyć, jednak zaręczyny psuje Stan, który opowiada dowcip o małżeństwie. Obrażona para odpływa. W międzyczasie załoga statku Soosa dopływa na zamgloną wyspę, Mabel bawi się wtedy dziobem pelikana, uprawiając brzuchomówstwo. Gdy łódź uderza w ląd, rodzeństwo idzie w głąb zalesionej wyspy. Na napisie z nazwą wyspy (W oryginale Scuttlebutt Island), Soos zasłania pierwsze kilka sylab i zostaje Butt Island (Wyspa Tyłka). thumb|Stan krzyczy na wzruszającą rodzinną scenę. Mabel nabija się z Dippera, że nie śmiał się z żartu Soosa i się boi. Jednak docinki siostry przerywa podejrzany dźwięk. Do rodzeństwa dołącza Soos. W trójkę idą do źródła dźwięku i widzą sylwetkę potwora. Gdy się jednak zbliżają okazuje się ze to tylko tama pełna bobrów. Źródłem dźwięku okazuje się bóbr, który znalazł piłę łańcuchową. Dipper żałuje że zlekceważył wujka. Tymczasem Stan próbuje zdradza sekret dotyczący węzłów obcemu dziecku. Chłopak zaczyna bać się Pines'a, a jego rodzice straszą go policją. Stan uruchamia łódź i ucieka. Na Wyspie, Soos robi zdjęcia bobrom. Gdy smutny Dipper uderza kamieniami o wodę, nagle głaz na którym siedzi, wsiąka w wodę. Okazuje się być ogonem potwora. Cała trójka ucieka na łódkę Soosa. Wtedy Stan z nudów zawiązuje sznurki. Widzi wzruszającą scenę, gdzie wnuczkowie okazują milość dziadkowi. Emeryt dostrzegając podobieństwo między nimi, a swoją rodziną zaczyna ich wyzywać. Wtedy obok nich przepływa potwór goniący Soosa, Dippera i Mabel. Zamacza obie łódki. Soos kieruje się na wodospad. Dipper szybko wyczytuje w 3 że za nimi podobno są jaskinie. Okazuje się to prawdą. Potwór utyka w szczelinie, a Dipper robi zdjęcia. Na głowę potwora spada stalaktyt, a jego oczy nagle ciemnieją. Okazuje się on być robotem kierowanym przez... Starego McGucketa. Starzec wyjaśnia ze budował wiele thumb|left|Stan uczy Mabel podkradać ryby z podbieraka. potworów, np. gdy rzuciła go żona, olał go przyjaciel, a gdy syn zaczął się go wypierać zbudował Potwora Morskiego. Gdy McGucket mowi że "staruchy muszą się napracować by spędzić trochę czasu z rodziną". Dipper i Mabel przypominają sobie o Stanku. Razem z Soosem przypływają do niego, i spędzają resztę dnia na uciekaniu policji, niszczeniu sieci i robieniu zdjęć. Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przepłynęli nad prawdziwym Potworem... Zakończenie thumb|134px Mabel przy napisach końcowych nadal uprawiała brzuchomówstwo na pelikanie,opowiadając kawały, czego nie zniósł Dipper. Kryptogram Kryptogram brzmiał '''QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG, '''co po rozkodowaniu i przetłumaczeniu znaczy: "Za tydzień - Powrot na wyspę Tyłka". Bohaterowie Główni * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Soos * Stanford Pines Drugoplanowi * Stary McGucket * Strażnik McGucket * Toby Nieustępliwy * Leniwa Klucha * Szeryf Blubs * Zastępca Durland * Męski Dan * Bracia Corduroy * Reginald * Rosanna * Shmipper i Smabble * Dziadek * Tyler Wystąpili * Dipper Pines - Paweł Ciołkosz * Mabel Pines - Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz * Soos - Jakub Szydłowski * Stan Pines - Jarosław Boberek * McGucket - Wojciech Paszkowski * Strażnik McGucket - Janusz Wituch * Leniwa Klucha - Joanna Pach * Szeryf Blubbs - Zbigniew Konopka Piosenka Ty mów mi Mabel Ciekawostki * We wspomnieniu Dippera z zeszłego roku, chłopak ma na sobie czapkę, którą kupił dopiero w wakacje. * W tym odcinku zadebiutowały takie postacie jak Toby Nieustępliwy, McGucket, czy policjanci. * To pierwszy odcinek okraszony piosenką. * Na początku odcinka, z czapki Dippera z napisem "Dippy" odpada "y", następnie, gdy rodzina uciekała przed policją, z czapki zniknęła litera "P", co daje "Dip", jednak gdy odcinek dobiegł konca, na czapce pisało Dippy. en:The Legend of the Gobblewonker Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki